Never Again
by peoplethinkimemo
Summary: I have been betrayed and lied to, never again. I have been broken and scarred, never again. I have been weak and helpless. Never Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction to ever be posted. I hope you like it! I know its short but I'll try to update longer chapters and more frequently.**

 **:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

 **Percy POV**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm currently freaking out. This is due to the fact that I can't find my girlfriend, Annabeth. Lately I have been relying on her to be there for me a lot because of my panic attacks of Tartarus and my stupid brother. I should probably explain about my brother, you see it was about 2 and half months ago. I was in the Arena sparring with Clarisse when we heard a cry from the borders and saw the figure of a person on the hill being chased by an old friend of mine, The Minotaur. I then told Clarisse to go get help and ran to Half-blood Hill.

When I got there, I saw a pathetic scene, a kid in some preppy school uniform was screaming bloody murder while Ol' Minnie was just staring at him, wait was he laughing. Anyway, I went into battle mode and ran at Beefhead at full speed. By the time he looked up from the kid, his axe-swinging arm was already on the ground fading to dust. He roared so loud I think my eardrums burst, but that didn't stop me from putting myself between him and the kid. Long story short, Minnie didn't stand a chance and won't reform for a few decades without some help. When the gold dust settled, I saw a smaller version of Beefhead's axe. I decided to pick it up. It looked like it was made of weird black-purple metal. It was nicely balanced and not too heavy. I then realized why I came here, so I turned around to see the kid talking to the group of demigods that Clarisse brought with her.

As I walked up to them, I heard the kid telling a story that was complete bull **(Get it? No just me okay *sad face*)**. "…Then I came in and picked up the sword that weakling dropped and killed that ugly bull guy!" At this point the annoying kid was flexing," Yeah, so in short, that weak dude got beat easily and I killed Bull Dude by myself with his sword."

I slowly walked up behind the kid and whispered in his ear," What did you just say?"

He jerked around to face me and stumbled back onto the ground," N-Nothing!" he said in a wavering voice.

"That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys hope you like this chapter! If you guys want me to put in any of your own OC`s, just write up a character list and pm me.

"That's what I thought."

As I walked to my cabin, I think I looked really mad, which I was, because everyone steered clear of me. When I finally got to my cabin, I immediately jumped face first onto my bed and went to sleep due to me, you know FIGHTING THE MINOTAUR, you try to do that and not be as sleepy as Gaea! I then realized I forgot about Annabeth, I face palmed and decided to find her later As I drifted off, I heard an evil laugh echo throughout my ears.

Man, I really need to talk to the Morpheus cabin about my nightmares, because I woke up a mess. Tears streaked my face, my body was slick with sweat, and my throat was raw from screaming. Yeah, Tartarus really did a number on me, but I guess that's what happens when your tortured by your worst enemies for weeks. That what sucks about Tartarus, besides for the endless hordes of monsters, Titans, and Giants, every day in the surface is a week in there.

But enough about my sucky life. I went to the bathroom and stripped. Getting into the shower, I turned it on at its coldest temperature. I shivered as I sank down to the floor of the shower. After a few minutes of that depressing image, I got out and got dressed. With my hand on the door knob, I set my face into a false grin. Immediately after opening the door, my ears were assaulted by cheering and clapping.

"What the hell is that?!" I said to myself.

It seemed to be coming from the Arena. They seemed to be shouting a name.

"Reese! Reese! Reese!"

I wondered who that was as I walked to the Arena. Taking in my surroundings, I realized I had slept until almost dusk. As I approached the Arena, the shouting ceased. Walking through the arched doorway, I saw through the crowd a strange sight. The boy from the hill, apparently named Reese, was kneeling in front of my father. They seemed be surrounded by all of Olympus. The Olympians were behind Poseidon with big smiles on their faces. I slipped into the crowd and watched the spectacle with confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

" Reese Collins, do you accept the honorable title of Hero of Olympus and Guardian of the Sea?"

"Yes father, I do."

That one sentence triggered a huge cheer from everyone in the audience, except me. I just sat there in stunned silence at the outrage that just happened. Not that I wanted the title for myself, but I was surprised at the stupidity of the gods to give someone so inexperienced such a esteemed title, while doing nothing to deserve it. I snapped out of my stupor to find that a crowd had formed around Reese. I looked over to see the gods all smiling and laughing, all except one. 'Strange.' I thought to myself. I figured they would be the happiest about this situation. Hearing cheering once again, I turned towards Reese to see him kissing MY GIRLFRIEND! I stormed out of the Arena seemingly unnoticed. I found myself near the canoe lake and decided to take a swim to sooth my anger.

In the depths of the lake, I found some nereids. I stayed down there for hours talking to them about my problems. The best thing was, they didn't judge me for the things I had done. They just sat there and listened. But then something happened, something bad. As I breathed in a breath of water, it started to fill my lungs. Then I felt water pressure start to squeeze me. I then realized something was wrong and clawed my way towards the surface. Just before I got there, I felt a tug my leg and looked down to see one of the nereid pulling me down. Darkness was starting to cloud my vision as I kicked her off. In panic, swam as fast as I could towards the surface. But it wasn't enough, because everything faded to black and my body went limp. The last thing I saw was a figure on the dock with his hand held out towards the water, waving me goodbye.


End file.
